


The two roses

by amlesen



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlesen/pseuds/amlesen





	The two roses

**Prolog**  
Eons ago a group of seven dragons conquered the lands of the island Soltress, together did these beasts rule over the lands through terror and manipulation. They started off somewhat humane with only simple demands, but as time went by, did their greed grow. Slowly but surely there were new cruel demands made and new rules were forged. The people and creatures of Soltress became more and more like slaves for each passing generation. But after a while, a group of heroes stood up to the dragons, and slowly but surely did they build their armies. There was Lydia, a beautiful elf with hair like fire, the leader of a tribe of elves. Helping the battle by controlling the elements around them. Gracien, the leader of a group of Goliaths, their rage and strength defeated their foes with brute force. The twins Alaine and Alin, helped by the people they once served as mercenaries and thieves. Lord Pylas and his entire city helped the battle with the lord's own creations. Peg got the help of her goddess Phura’s fellow followers, while the love of her life, Samual, got the help of fellow bards and musicians. Together did these seven, with the help of their armies defeat, the dragons. After the battle was a new system made, it started off as 20 different kingdoms, but as the population grew and conditions improved did the kingdoms decide to join together and rule as a council. As time passes, did things improve for the people. Large cities grew and technology improved. But even as the technology became better, did some people decide to stay in the past only choosing to use electricity or cars, sometimes both. These people would rarely meet others. Keeping with the old lifestyle by either fishing or farming in small villages or towns. There were really only two different places for these people to meet people from the larger cities. These were the different marketplaces and the Goldcrest academy. The academy was the most prestigious school in all of the land, built to hold only small amounts of students. It started off as only the wealthiest families sending their children to the school. Soon, a new system was put into place and less lucky students were allowed to join the ranks of the school. A lottery, everyone by the age of 16, or turning 16 that year, could apply, and then live on both the television and the internet was the new students picked. Two students from each district would be picked, meaning each year would consist of 40 students. While the system was fairer, were there still parents who paid in order for their child to get in. The school taught the basic subjects such as math and science, but also more magical subjects, such as alchemy and magical healing. The students spent three years at the school and in the third year could choose one trade to focus more into. These included, but was not limited to, wizards, clerics, alchemists and fighters.


End file.
